Muggle and Pureblood Studies
by madyashiefan
Summary: With a new subject comes new problems. Hermione and Draco are partnered in the new 6th Year project, will they learn how to deal with their situation or will they give up? DM/HG BZ/GW HP/PP RW/OC


Chapter 1

With the arrival of the new timetable for the academic year at Hogwarts came a shock for the sixth years. They had a new, never before seen subject on their timetables: Muggle and Pureblood studies. There were of course a few murmurs of confusion coming from all of the student tables as well as a few louder ones of outrage which sounded suspiciously like they came from the Slytherin table.

The subject had been put into their weekly schedule to be a once a week occurrence for the sixth years which would take place in the Transfigurations classroom. The slight difference from their normal classes was the number of students who would be in the class. It seemed that all for houses were meant to have all of their sixth year students sitting comfortably in a classroom which, normally, was a squish for two houses.

No one thought much about this after the initial questions as they had classes to get to and this class wasn't until Wednesday morning. As usual, as nothing could be said to be 'normal' in Hogwarts, sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors had double potions with Professor Snape, and as many had yet to do their summer work, were worried for what the class would bring.

When that fateful Wednesday morning came around all was amuck in the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you _mean_ you've lost your book, Ronald? We've not even been back three days yet!" Hermione, already frustrated from waking up late, was getting angry with the incompetence of her friend.

"It means _Hermione_ that I cannot find it!" shouted an equally frustrated Ron who had not had time to eat breakfast that morning.

"Can both of you please just calm down. Ron, sit next to me in the lesson and you can share my book." A quite calm Harry, who had neither woken up late nor missed breakfast, suggested to his friends.

"Very well then, hurry up or we're going to be late!" Hermione sighed, her previous anger not completely gone.

"Oh yeah, we've got that... Muggle and Pureblood thing, don't we?" Ron asked while somehow managing to find food in his bag and stuffing it into his mouth as he talked.

"Muggle and Pureblood studies, Ron" sighed Hermione for the second time. "And please don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" Turning to Harry she began "I think it will be really interesting and it will finally show _Malfoy_ that muggles aren't stupid or unimaginative like he thinks" she enthused.

"I wonder what it'll be about though..." Harry speculated as they walked into the classroom filled with other sixth year students questioning the same thing.

Hermione was about to answer before she was silenced by the appearance of her head of house at the front of the class.

"Today," the professor started "We will be introducing to you the new sixth year project which you will have to pass to gain entrance into the seventh year here." Groans spread throughout the room at this declaration which she again silenced before tapping the blackboard with her wand. Words spread across the board detailing their instructions:

_Muggle and Pureblood studies_

_The class will be an introduction to the traditions and culture surrounding these two different parts of society which come together in this school._

_Your task will be to, in pairs, learn firsthand the differences and similarities between the two as well as to develop an understanding of your own culture._

_You will write an essay and give a presentation of what you have found out._

"You will each get a pack with these instructions in as well as other details you will need so there is no need to write them down." She looked pointedly at Hermione. "You will be split into pairs. These have been decided by a very ancient and powerful spell so there is no use in complaining about your choice of partner. I will be going in a random order, so let's begin:

Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zambini..." The list carried on without the trio particularly listening until:

"Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson"

"Oh god mate, I feel sorry for you getting put with that ice bitch" Ron whispered to Harry before he got a stern look from Hermione for talking.

"Ron Weasely, Olivia Smith"

"Who?" Ron whispered again. This time he got an elbow in the ribs.

"Hermione Granger..."

'_Oh god,' _She thought _'please don't let it be Malfoy, please don't let it be Malfoy.'_

"... And Draco Malfoy."

"DAMNIT!" She shouted. Everyone turned around to stare at her.

* * *

Read and Review please!

Love,

MYF xxx


End file.
